Humanamente imposible
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Remus olivida terminar un trabajo que tenía que presentar con Lily y esta se enfada. O lo intenta, porque, como le dijeron James y Sirius, enfadarse con Remus Lupin es humanamente imposible.


¡Buenas señoras y señores! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien

Pues nada, por lo que parece Harry Potter me ha vuelto a atrapar, y aquí estoy con otra historia.

Como está a punto de salir la peli nueva pues estuve viendo las anteriores y repasando los libros, así que mi imaginación se ha inundado de magos y brujas de Hogwarts XD

Espero que os guste.

AVISO: Todo es propiedad de la amiga Jotaká (también conocida como Rowling, una británica que no soy yo) y ella tiene todos los derechos, yo sólo tomo prestados sin ningún ánimo de lucro a sus personajes para maltratarlos un poco, pero con cariño.

**Humanamente imposible.**

Lily entró en la sala común hecha una furia. Era oficial. Todos los Merodeadores, y cuando decía todos se refería a todos, era unos imbéciles. No podía creer que Remus no hubiera acabado la redacción de Runas Antiguas. Se suponía que era un trabajo en grupo, faltaban los últimos retoques y él se había ofrecido a acabarla ¡Le iban a bajar la nota por su culpa! ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable, por Merlín? Definitivamente su sus amigos eran una mala influencia.

_ Pelirroja, te veo un pelín cabreada y no nos hemos visto hace horas ¿Es qué me echas de menos?

Como si no estuviera ya de bastante mal humor como para encima tener que soportar a Potter, que, como no, iba acompañado de su inseparable amigo Black. Dos bobos por el precio de uno.

_ Pues no. Es que tu amigo Lupin es un idiota. -Pensándolo bien, necesitaba desahogarse, y ellos eran tan buenos como cualquier otro.

Sirius soltó una risita y la miró con incredulidad.

_ ¿Estás enfadada con Remus? ¿En serio? No me lo creo.

_ Va a conseguir que suspenda Runas Antiguas justo el año de los TIMO ¡Claro que estoy enfada! -replicó ella, nada contenta con su actitud.

_ No creo que por mucho tiempo ¿Ya se ha disculpado?

_ No. - Y eso también le molestaba. Después de Runas había salido corriendo en dirección desconocida y no le había vuelto a ver el pelo en toda la tarde.

_Lo hará. Su sentido de la responsabilidad es más grande que él. - Afirmó James

_Además le resulta irrisoriamente fácil tragarse su orgullo - Apuntó Sirius.

_ Pues va a necesitar más que una disculpa si quiere que le vuelva a hablar. - Zanjó Lily, completamente segura de lo que decía.

Ahora si, James y Sirius se pusieron a reír como locos.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios os estáis riendo? -Exigió saber, mosqueada.

_ Fácil: No perdonar a Remus es humanamente imposible. -explicó Sirius, con aires de entendido.

_Muy cierto. Sirius, aquí presente, lo intentó una vez cuando Remus se comió su última rana de chocolate.

_No terminé bien.

_Para nada bien.

_Con esos ojitos con los que te mira, como si lo que había hecho fuera imperdonable y por una mísera rana fueras a retirarle la palabra de por vida te hace sentir fatal.

_Como si el malo fueras tú y no él. - Contribuyó James.

_Al final el que acabó disculpándose fui yo ¡Hasta le compré media docena de ranas! -Dijo Sirius, con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que todabía no entendía porqué lo había hecho - Y ni siquiera había hecho nada para tener que pedirle perdón.

_ ¡Y lo peor es que no es consciente de lo que pasa!

_Menos mal que no es una chica, porque entonces ya no habría quien le negara nada. - Saltó de pronto Sirius, con un escalofrío, y James lo miró, asintiendo, completamente de acuerdo.

_ Creo que la única cosa por la que se puede uno enfadar con Remus es porque es imposible enfadarse con él. - Explicó James, con cara rara, como si ni él entendiera lo que estaba intentando explicar.

_ ¿Irónico, no crees?

_Vale, me estáis aturdiendo. Lo que decís no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Hasta luego.

Lily se alejó, airada, considerando seriamente recomendarles a esos dos un psiquiatra. Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir a las habitaciones, Remus Lupin entró al trote por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cargando un montón de libros de forma desordenada, con la pluma detrás de la oreja y machas de tinta en la mejilla derecha.

_ ¡Lily, espera!

Sentados en un sofá, mientras Peter roncaba suavemente a su lado, James y Sirius se miraron.

_ Allá va. Pobre pelirroja mía, no sabe en lo que se mete. - Suspiró James, negando con la cabeza.

_Por lo menos la hemos advertido.

_ Eso es verdad - concedió James - Ey ¿Sabes qué estoy pensando?

_ ¿Tu piensas, Jimmy? -se burló Sirius

_ Por raro que parezca, sí. En fin, estaba pensando que deberíamos sugerirle a Dumbeldore que pusiera una norma que prohibiera ser tan irritantemente adorable y aparentemente desvalido como nuestro querido Remus (Y mi encantadora pelirroja, claro)

_ Supongo, pero nosotros siempre nos saltamos las normas, aunque él se haya pasado al lado oscuro de los prefectos. No serviría de nada.

_ Tienes razón, amigo. - Hubo un momento de silencio. - ¿Jugamos a las cartas?

Mientras tanto, una conversación algo más seria tenía lugar al otro lado de la sala común.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Lupin?

_ ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Lily, se me fue por completo!

_ ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Me van a suspender por tu culpa!

Remus bajó la mirada, claramente avergonzado y arrepentido.

_ No dejaré que hagan eso, asumo toda la responsabilidad. Ten, he terminado la redacción. Son 120 cm en lugar de los 90 que mandó, supongo que por lo menos eso hará que la mire. Le diré a la profesora que todo es culpa mía, y que si quiere suspender a alguien ese debería ser yo.

_ ¿Pero no necesitas las Runas Antiguas para lo que quieres estudiar después? -preguntó ella, extrañada.

_ Si, bueno, todavía quedan dos trimestres y es matemáticamente posible levantar un suspenso hasta una nota que me permita mediar con los TIMO de forma que aún pueda hacer la carrera que quiero. -sonrió él - Sólo tengo que recuperar el trimestre en septiembre y sacar una media de 10 en los otros dos trimestres y hacer el TIMO prácticamente perfecto.

_ Eso es imposible hasta para ti. -soltó ella, asustada.

_ Puede que sea difícil, pero definitivamente no dejaré que te suspendan a ti cuando a sido enteramente culpa mía. - lo decía con total sinceridad y Lily ya no sabía cómo seguir en su postura de reproche.

_ Bueno, Remus, creo que estamos exagerando, sólo es un trabajo, no es el fin del mundo… _ empezó ella, que comenzaba a pensar que por una vez en su vida James y Sirius tenían razón.

_ Para nada, es imperdonable que se me haya olvidado.

_ Cierto, pero…

_ Bueno, voy a buscar a la profesora y le daré la redacción. No tienes que volver a hacer ningún trabajo conmigo claro, y también entenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme nunca más. Hasta luego.

Y sin darle tiempo a Lily para decir nada y con una mirada de cachorro apaleado Remus Lupin se dio media vuelta y se volvió a ir por donde había venido, saludando con aire deprimido a sus amigos, que jugaban a los naipes explosivos en una mesa.

_ Soy un monstruo -murmuró Lily, horrorizada.

_ ¿Y eso? -preguntó su amiga Alice, o futura señora Longbotton, como ella se empeñaba en decir, que acababa de bajar de la habitación.

_ He hecho sentir mal a Remus.

_ ¿No se cargó tu nota de Runas Antiguas? Pues se lo merece.

_ No. Tú no lo entiendes. Es que vino a disculparse. Y esos ojos ¡Esos ojos, Alice! Es como lo de las ranas de Black…

La otra chica la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

_ ¿Perdona? -preguntó, perdida - Haz el favor de construir oraciones coherentes, anda.

_ Acabó la redacción, vino a disculparse. Dijo que asumiría toda la responsabilidad aunque le suspendieran y sus planes de futuro se fueran a la porra. Hablaba como si hubiera hecho algo tan imperdonable que no se mereciera ni seguir viviendo ¡Y sólo era una redacción! Ni siquiera creo que nos vayan a suspender por ello.

_ No puedo creer que mi empollona favorita acabe de decir que era _sólo_ una redacción. - Sonrió Alice, que seguía sin tomarse en serio la situación.

_ ¡Me hechó la mirada más triste de la historia y yo me sentí como una cucaracha por hacer sentir tan mal a alguien tan increíblemente mono como él! - Continuó Lily, sin hacerle en menor caso.

_ ¿Mono? Bueno, tú sabrás.

_ Tengo que pedirle perdón. - Decidió por fin.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé, pero es como una necesidad apremiante.

_Eres rara. - Declaró su amiga con rotundidad.

_ Puede, pero un consejo: Jamás te intentes enfadar con Remus Lupin o acabarás sintiéndote como el más vil gusano que jamás ha pisado esta tierra únicamente por ello. Aunque no hayas hecho nada.

_ Te lo advertimos - dijeron un par de voces a coro a su espalada. Ella pegó un salto.

_ ¡Potter, Black, por amor de Dios, casi me da un infarto!

_ Te dijimos que no era posible intentar cabrearse con él sin acabar mal. Si a mi, que me importa mucho menos que a ti lo que sientan los demás, me es imposible, tú no deberías ni pensarlo, pelirroja - Dijo Sirius, soltando una risa que era casi un ladrido.

_ ¡Vale, teníais razón!

_ No pudo creer que hayas dicho eso, Evans. Había soñado con este día, pero…

_Corta el rollo, Potter.

_ Ey, no hay por qué ser así.

_ Lo que tú digas… ¿Si le digo que olvide lo de la redacción y le compro chocolate dejará de mirarme con esa cara de cachorrito desvalido y maltratado y hacerme sentir como Cruela de Vil?

_ ¿Cómo quien? - preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

James se encogió de hombro0s, aunque él tampoco sabía quién era esa

_A nosotros nos funciona. En fin, hasta luego, Pelirroja. - se despidió. Luego se volvió hacia su amigo - Vamos a despertara a Peter, que tanto dormir no puede ser bueno.

_ ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Remus, Alice? - Suplicó Lily, que no tenía el valor de enfrentarse otra vez a esos ojitos tristes sin compañía.

_ Claro, esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. - asintió Alice, con cierto tono de aburrimiento.

Y así las dos amigas fueron a buscar al chico en cuestión, una planteándose cómo era posible que fuera ella la mala en esa situación y la otra fantaseando con su inminente cita con Frank Longbotton, no muy preocupada por las inquietudes de Lily Evans, allí presente.

De camino a la puerta se pararon un momento a mirar con reprobación como Sirius le tapaba la nariz y la boca a Peter para que se despertara, y luego siguieron su camino sin más.

Porque eso, señoras y señores, era el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y sucesos como los anteriormente narrados pasan todos los días.

Antes de terminar, unos datos que pueden resultar del interés (o no) del público.

Remus y Lily no fueron suspendidos, ni siquiera amonestados por el retraso en la entrega de la redacción.

Finalmente alguien le hizo notar a Remus que tenía un manchón de tinta en la cara.

Peter no se ahogó (Pero casi) por las tácticas de Sirius para despertarle.

Es cierto que Remus no tenía ni la más remota idea del efecto que tenía su mirada de cachorrito en la gente. Algunos incluso sostienen que no era ni consciente de ponerla.

Se le pasó hacer a redacción porque estaba haciendo el ganso con sus amigos por ahí, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Lily le compró una chocolatina a Remus, que no tenía ni idea del por qué.

Por supuesto que hicieron más trabajos juntos y a él jamás se le volvieron a olvidar.

Por si a alguien le quedaba la más mínima duda, la Alice aquí mencionada es efectivamente la futura señora Longbotton y madre de Neville.

Ahora, sí, sin nada más que decir, se despide cordialmente,

Albus Dumbeldore.

(Falso, lo cierto es que Dumbeldore no tenía constancia de los hechos aquí narrados, pero si lo dice él tiene más validez, de modo que yo, la autora, prefiero permanecer en el anonimato y cederle a él todos los derechos)

FIN

¡Ta-daaaaa!

Pues nada, he ahí la historieta que se me ocurrió hace unos días mientras se suponía que estaba estudiando.

Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión =3

En serio, me gusta saber lo que la gente piensa… No muerdo si me decís que no os gusta y corrijo las faltas de ortografía si me las hacéis notar (Aunque lo revisé, que conste, así que espero que no haya ninguna =P)

Pues nada, un besazo a todos ^^


End file.
